Don't Speak
by SidekicksROCK
Summary: I know just what you're saying. So please stop explaining. Don't tell me 'cause it hurts... Oliver is making second thoughts. Rated T just incase. LO.
1. Go on?

**Author's Note!**

**Well, hello :)  
This is my second story on , but just about my 10th Loliver fic :}  
I did have another story on here, but I never updated D:  
My bad... but I'll put it up again soon :]**

**Anywho, this might be one of the shortest chapters on this site, but I have my reasons :P  
Next chapters WILL be at least 15X longer :]  
And I own nadda.**

**SO ENJOY :D**

* * *

"I've changed?! Have you even looked in a MIRROR in the past THREE YEARS?!"

"YES, I HAVE! And everytime, I see the SAME OLIVER OKEN! When I look at you, I can't even see a HINT of the old Lillian Truscott!"

Lilly stared at him, sighed, and stormed of the beach into the direction of her house.

* * *

**THAT'S CHAPTER ONE!!  
I know, I know.**

**WHAT?! Thats it??  
Yess, it is. I wanna know what you guys think before I go on...**

**Review please?? :]**


	2. Good day: Not

**Author's Note!**

**Wow. I only expected maybe 2 reviews for such a short "chapter", but you guys ROCK :D**

**SO here's "chapter 2"**

* * *

**_Lets follow Oliver..._**

Oliver watched Lilly storm off the beach, confused.

As he looked at the people around him, he found them staring back. Great. They had drawn yet _another_ crowd. "What?!" He yelled, throwing his arms up. The crowd went on to their own buisness, acting like nothing happened.

Oliver sighed deeply, pulled up the chair closest to him, and collapsed in it. Putting his face in his hands, he reviewed what just happened.

This was Lilly and Oliver's third fight this week. And for the last couple of weeks, they have had two fights each week. To Oliver, this meant that their relationship was getting worse. And possibly was not even meant to be.

He remembered how stressed and depressed Lilly was whenever her parents fought, and Oliver did not want that to happen to his future children. And he was sure Lilly felt the same.

Lilly deserved the best of the best. According to Oliver, he wasn't it.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**_Lets follow Lilly..._**

Lilly was furious. And Oliver was a hypocrite. Thinking she had completely changed while he hasn't? That boy had nerve. Too much nerve.

Reaching her house, she realized she had forgotten her keys at Rico's. She laughed. Her mother was always gone at the worst times. With there being _no_ chance of going back to the beach, she went to Miley's. Someone who was always there for her, no matter what. One of the very _few_ people who she could always count on.

Miley was on the porch when she got there. And thank goodness too, for she didn't really feel like putting up with Jackson or Robby Ray.

"Lilly? Hey, what are- " She paused, seeing her eyes full of tears waiting to be released. "Lilly, Are you alright? What happened?!"

"Olivers a JERK! I hate his guts, Miley. Help me ruin his life?" The tears had finally fallen, but they weren't stopping.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, calm down! Take it from the top. Lets go up to my room."

-

"So. Are you okay?" Asked Miley, after Lilly had told her what happened (or what she remembered) and calmed down a bit listening to Radiohead.

Apparently, Lilly didn't even remember how the fight started. Probably something little, as always.

"Eh. Better than earlier, I guess," responded Lilly in a weak voice.

"Hmm. Want to spend the night? _We can watch 80s' movies tonight!_" Miley sang.

Lilly smiled. "I _guess_. I just have to call my mom first. Can I use your cell?"

"What happened to your phone?"

"It's with my keys. Which are probably with... _him... _since I left them at the beach."

"Ohh... Here you go." Miley tossed the phone across the bed. As Lilly caught and opened it, she saw that the background was a picture of the trio at the beach. Miley on the left, Lilly in the middle, and Oliver on the right. Lilly quickly shut it and tossed it back.

"Nevermind, I'll go use the house phone." Lilly said, getting up and off the bed, toward the door.

"What? Why?" Miley opened the phone and found out. "Oh, sorry. Here, come sit down while _I_ call your mom, make popcorn, _and_ put in the movie."

"Thank youuuuuuu. I love you Miley, your the best friend, ever."

"I know," grinned Miley.

* * *

**Like it so far?**

**I was gonna write more, but I have writers block right now :/**

**So more coming SOON.**

**Constructive critism much appreciated, as well as reviews :]**

**LOVE ALL Y'ALLS!**

**-Tropical Pink :]**

**_PS!! I might be changing my Pen name to sidekicksROCK. Just warning you._**


End file.
